cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
History of the Phoenix Federation
Origins TotalFarkistan Prior to the founding of The Phoenix Federation, many who were to become members had joined Cyber Nations in an alliance called Farkistan. After being at war with the Goon Order of Neutral Shoving, and after discovering that Farkistan had refused peace terms, Slayer99, and Wingwhiper from The Blue Turtle Alliance, decided to start their own alliance. This alliance was called TotalFarkistan. COLD The Coalition of Legendary Defence was started in March 2007 by three former CDS members, they were TimLee, The Dark Apocalypse(or TDA), and TheBigBad. On March 19, 2007, COLD merged with the VVVC and the alliance was made public on the CN forums. Merger On Monday, June 4, 2007, TotalFarkistan merged with COLD to form the Phoenix Federation, based around the White team. The first triumvirate was Slayer99, TimLee and Geopet. History of TPF The World Unity Treaty On July 20, 2007, The Phoenix Federation signed the World Unity Treaty, making it an official member of the Initiative. Slayer99 becomes Evil Overlord On or around the 1st August 2007, it was decided that due to TimLee being inactive he would be replaced in the triumvirate by Edward Curella. Once he had been replaced, the new triumvirate voted to change the charter so that there was only one overall leader of the alliance. It was decided that Slayer99 would become the sole leader of TPF, with the title of Evil Overlord. War on Legion On August 5, 2007, TPF honoured their MADP with \m/ and declared war on the Legion. In the words of Toto: WUT good. Legion bad. Legion spy. WUT kill Legion. TPF help kill. Make Bob happy Unjust Path On August 10, 2007 the announcement of the formation of a new alliance bloc, called the Unjust Path, was made. At inception this bloc was made up of the following alliances: GOONS, Genmay, \m/, The Mushroom Kingdom and TPF. The Unjust War They would likewise face-down the ~ Coalition (In particular the New Polar Order, Sparta and the MDC), in the Unjust War. They were the second alliance to surrender in that war, doing so on September 17, 2007 due to an Out of Character (OOC) attack against someone on the Polar side perpetrated by a leader of an UJP alliance. The UJP had been informed that if such attacks were made TPF would withdraw from UJP. As a result, all ties to the debilitated World Unity Treaty and the Unjust Path were cut in the process. BANG Merger On October 4, 2007, the BANG alliance, a former MADP partner, folded into The Phoenix Federation in a mutually agreeable merger. The Continuum On the 8th of December 2007, the Phoenix Federation would join the the Continuum as a founding signatory. Several new allies also emerged, many of whom were on the opposite side of the Unjust War just months ago. Sanction The pinnacle of this era of peace occurred on January 19, 2008, when the Phoenix Federation was officially announced as a sanctioned alliance, which they had maintained qualification for since late September of the prior year. BAPS & FAN Afterwards, the Phoenix Federation was called upon via its MoADP with Valhalla to declare war upon BAPS for supposed transgressions against their alliance. Soon after, as the New Pacific Order once again declared war against the Federation of Armed Nations for violations of their surrender terms, the Phoenix military split to fight on two fronts, readily handling the burden of two wars at once. Woodstock Massacre At 11:47 PM on February 12, 2008, The Phoenix Federation, alongside a multitude of other Continuum members such as the Order of the Paradox and the Independent Republic of Orange Nations, declared war upon the Green Protection Agency for violations of their singular treaty, the Declaration of Neutrality. On March 13, 2008 the Green Protection Agency surrendered. They were released from the last of their surrender terms on February 1, 2009. This war became known as The Woodstock Massacre The Karma War The Karma War began on April 20, 2009, and is to date the largest war in Cyber Nations history. The Phoenix Federation (TPF) and Avalon were the very last alliances to surrender on the side of Hegemony, as TPF made the pledge to not surrender until The New Pacific Order was given peace, Avalon did the same for The Phoenix Federation, and was the last off the field of battle. This became known as The Phoenix Federation Resistance Movement. The TPF War The TPF War, also known by various other names, was an alliance war fought on and around the new year of 2010 when Athens alleged that the Phoenix Federation initiated spying and infiltration operations against it during the Karma War of several months prior, and that some such operations were still in existence. The war quickly escalated and threatened to engulf Planet Bob into global conflict, but a negotiated cease fire was attained before escalation became unstoppable. The TOP-C&G War The TOP-C&G War began on January 28, 2010, with the Order of the Paradox preemptively declaring war on the Complaints and Grievances Union bloc. Declarations of war soon followed from IRON, DAWN and TORN, on one side, and Sparta, Fark, Grämlins and MHA on the other. TPF joined the war on February 4, 2010 against Immortals. On February 5, 2010 Immortals surrendered. TPF declares on WAPA in defense of NATO. Conclusion: Being that TPF entered this global war in defense of NATO, and that NATO has closed out their fronts in this war, TPF hereby agrees to withdraw their forces currently engaged with We Are Perth Army, the Viridian Entente, Neuva Vida, and 1 Touch Football. The Doomhouse-NPO War TPF became embroiled in an escalating World war when it's allies NPO were attacked by the combined forces of the Doomhouse bloc on the 24th of January 2011. The war ended with the surrender of forces allied with NPO on May 2, 2011. TOP\IRON-NpO War On December 4, 2011 TPF joined it's allies NPO in defense against an assault from FAN. This conflict was an extension of the larger TOP/IRON-NpO war. TPF also declared war on Sparta, though actual fighting between the two was virtually non-existent. Hostilities were ended on Jan 21st 2012. Dave War On June 30, 2012 TPF was drawn into the escalating war known as Dave war when Viridian Entente attacked TPF's allies NPO. On July 11, 2012 VE surrendered to the coalition against them. Notable Mergers Many notable alliances have merged to become part of The Phoenix Federation, including BANG, Elysium, LSN, DOOM, Sanitarium, TOOL, and The Peoples Community. Leadership The first and second leaderships of The Phoenix Federation were comprised of a triumvirate, this was followed by a change which resulted in the Evil Overlord and Evil Underlord. For a period of time, the Evil Underlord position was revised and renamed High Magistrate, a change which was reversed with the 11th leadership. Triumvirate Era Leaderships Triumvirate Triumvirate Triumvirate 1st Leadership Slayer99 TimLee Geopet 2nd Leadership Slayer99 Edward Curella Geopet Evil Overlord Era Leaderships Evil Overlord Evil Underlord 3rd Leadership Slayer99 Venhith 4th Leadership Slayer99 Katpawz 5th Leadership Slayer99 TheBigBad 6th Leadership JBone TheBigBad 7th Leadership Slayer99 TheBigBad 8th Leadership mhawk Desperado 9th Leadership The Crimson King Desperado 10th Leadership The Crimson King Judge X 11th Leadership Judge X Daeryon 12th Leadership Judge X HailSatan 13th Leadership Judge X Roadie 14th Leadership Roadie Judge X Landmarks 2 million NS - Jul 6 2007 4 million NS - Oct 12 2007 See also Category:The Phoenix Federation Category:Alliance histories